


Cola

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, audycja zawiera lokowanie produktu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z braku lepszych rzeczy do roboty, zerknął na obiekt trzymany w dłoni. Zaczął obracać plastikową butelkę i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że była to edycja z imionami.</p><p>– Benny – przeczytał na głos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cola

Dean się spieszył, i to bardzo. Dlatego, gdy wchodził do sklepu z zamiarem kupna czegokolwiek do picia, chwycił pierwszą lepszą butelkę Coca Coli z lodówki i natychmiast skierował się do kasy, gdzie czekała na niego okropnie długa kolejka. Przez sekundę rozważył odłożenie towaru i podjechanie do innego sklepu, ale nie miał na to czasu – ten Walmart to jedyny sklep w obrębie dwudziestu mil, a jego ukochanej Impali brakowało paliwa. Łudził się, że ktoś będzie taki miły i go przepuści, w końcu miał tylko Coca Colę, nie zająłby kasjerce dużo czasu, niestety los dzisiejszego dnia postanowił się od niego odwrócić. Ze zniecierpliwieniem tupał nogą patrząc na sznureczek ludzi.

Szlag!

Z braku lepszych rzeczy do roboty, zerknął na obiekt trzymany w dłoni. Zaczął obracać plastikową butelkę i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że była to edycja z imionami.

– Benny – przeczytał na głos.

– Hm? Tak? – spytał koleś stojący przed Deanem, po czym odwrócił się do niego twarzą.

Łał.

Dean zaczerwienił się wściekle na widok niemożliwie przystojnego mężczyzny i potrząsnął głową, chcąc w ten sposób przywołać się do porządku.

Facet był mniej więcej jego wzrostu, ale, Boże drogi, dużo _większy_. Deanowi zaschło w ustach. Mógłby wypić Benny'ego… To znaczy Colę! Tak, mógłby wypić całą butelkę na raz. Twarz mężczyzny pokrywała gęsta, dokładnie przycięta broda, a przeszywające niebieskie oczy utkwione były w jego zielonych.

– To, um… Cola… Butelka. – Wydał z siebie dziwny, nieludzki wręcz dźwięk. – Cześć. – Uśmiechnął się sztywno.

Co innego było w tym momencie sztywne.

– Witaj.

Jego głęboki akcent sprawił, że Deanowi niebezpiecznie zmiękły nogi.

– Cola – powtórzył i uniósł butelkę, by udowodnić, że wcale się nie zaliczał do stalkerów prześladujących swe ofiary podczas codziennych zakupów.

– Cola – powiedział Benny, czy jak mu tam było, i delikatnie pomachał swoją butelką.

Czysty przypadek.

Albo i nie, stwierdził ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, gdy przeczytał imię na etykietce.

–  Więc… Jesteś Benny, tak? – spytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem plątającym się po ustach.

– Od urodzenia – odparł i również uśmiechnął się subtelnie.

– Czyli to musi być przeznaczenie. Jestem Dean. – Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, którą Benny niepewnie, lecz z niemałą siłą potrząsnął. Benny następnie spojrzał na swoją butelkę, po czym pełny, szeroki uśmiech wpełzł na jego piekielnie przystojną twarz.

– Żartujesz? – Nuta rozbawienia pobrzmiewała w jego głosie.

– Gdzieżbym śmiał.

– W takim razie wszechświat chyba faktycznie chce nam coś powiedzieć.

Serce Deana biło z zawrotną prędkością, wręcz boleśnie obijało się o żebra i chłopakowi wydawało się, że za chwilę wyskoczy z jego klatki piersiowej. Zupełnie, jak na kreskówkach.

– Powiedz, ech, Dean… Co robisz dziś wieczorem?

– Zabieram cię na kolację o ósmej – wymruczał filuternie.

W jednym momencie zapomniał o wszystkich planach na dziś. Pieprzyć to, nigdy nie odmówiłby okazji spotkania się z kimś takim, jak ten niewyobrażalnie atrakcyjny Benny. Poza tym, to przeznaczenie, a z przeznaczeniem się nie dyskutuje.

Kasjerka zakaszlała znacząco, przez co jednocześnie na nią spojrzeli.

Kiedy ta kolejka się skończyła?

Benny zapłacił za zakupy i już skierował się do wyjścia, ale nagle zawrócił i pochwycił długopis kasjerki, którym nabazgrał coś na paragonie. Następnie wsunął papierek do kieszeni Deana.

– Zadzwoń – mruknął i odszedł ze zniewalającym uśmiechem.

Winchester odprowadził go stęsknionym wzrokiem, nieobecnie zapłacił za Colę i powędrował do samochodu, a nogi jego były jak z waty, co skutecznie go spowolniło.

Cóż, może ten dzień nie będzie aż tak do niczego, pomyślał ściskając paragon z numerem Benny'ego, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta.


End file.
